Wings of Mist
by Raineyes1104
Summary: "In the misty forest old, under the rain a legend is told..." When Queen Glory finds a mysterious egg in the Rainforest, the egg hatches, and all three moons instantly become full. Join Morning Mist as she is raised as a RainWing princess, with a mysterious and immense power sought to be stolen for one's own purposes...
1. Chapter 1

Wings of Mist

HELLO EVERYBODY! OMG I can't believe I'm actually going through with this story! So, basically, it's about a RainWing who's actually…

? Muse 1: HEY! NO SPOILERS!

Me: Oh. Heh heh… right…

? Muse 2: Come on, let's get to the story already! *Claws at "? Muse 1*

? Muse 3: HEY! GET OFF OF HER!

Me: All right… Disclaimer time.

I do not claim ANY rights for Wings of Fire. It, unfortunately, is completely owned by Tui T. Sutherland.

…

All was quiet in the rainforest. But Queen Glory was restless. She had a strange feeling of danger, and it seemed to be coming from the tunnel that once led to the old NightWing home. _I need to find out what's going on._ She thought with an internal growl. _Because, if it_ is _dangerous, I need to destroy it._ And so, Glory, Queen of the RainWings, jumped off of the platform to her hut and soared off into the cool, rainforest air.

She landed not all that far away from the eerie animus tunnel created by Stonemover, Sunny's father. In the pool, by the waterfall, was a shimmering egg, the color of the moons overhead. _How did an egg get here?_ She wondered. _And why is it such a weird color?_ Glory picked up the egg in her talons, and gasped in awe as it changed color, just like a RainWing's scales. However, the colors were all light and misty. _This is unlike any egg_ I've _ever seen._ Glory mused, sniffing the egg. It was definitely a dragon egg, but it seemed different somehow. _Almost as if it's animus touched._ Queen Glory gripped the egg tighter, and it suddenly splintered into a hundred crystal shards, all of them glittering, and then slowly turning a dull grey color. Glory looked up, and realized that all three of the moons were full, whereas only one had been full before the egg hatched. Glory looked down at the tiny dragonet.

"Did you do this?" She whispered, looking at the tiny dragonet. She noticed that, other than her gills and a star shaped gem in her forehead, the tiny dragonet looked exactly like a normal RainWing. To her surprise, the tiny dragonet nodded.

"Awrk. Awrk rawr." The little dragonet squeaked. It then shook itself, as if it were perfectly normal for a newly born dragonet to understand words spoken to it.

"Are… are you… animus touched?" Queen Glory asked the tiny dragonet. The little dragon scratched its head, and then shook her head, her nose scrunched up. "So you're not animus touched…" Glory mused aloud. The tiny dragonet then caught Glory's talon.

"Mommy!" The tiny dragonet gurgled. Glory looked at the dragonet in shock, then shook her head furiously.

"No. No, no, no, NO." Glory protested. "I'm not your 'Mommy'"

"Mommy." The strange little dragonet persisted. "You are Mommy." Glory sighed. _Well, I guess I can't change this dragonet's stubborn mind._ The Queen of the RainWings heaved a sigh, and placed the dragonet on her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall off.

"Silver," Glory called to her pet sloth. "Make sure that Mist doesn't fall off." Silver blinked sleepy eyes at her.

"Blurb." The sloth chirruped, hugging Glory's neck and bracing the newborn dragonet between itself and Glory's neck. As the Queen of the RainWings took off, she crashed into a black body.

"GLORY!" The NightWing roared. "Where have you BEEN all this time?" Glory righted herself, and roared back.

"What do you MEAN 'all this time'?!" Glory shot right back, then realized who the dragon was. "DEATHBRINGER?!" She roared in fury. "For your information, I've only been gone for an hour, and for another, I was just saving our dragonet from drowning!" Glory roared, lashing her tail. Deathbringer gaped at Glory, his eyes wide, and Glory realized the mistake she had made.

"OUR dragonet?" Deathbringer gasped. "B-but… HOW?!" Deathbringer then noticed the tiny dragonet on Glory's shoulder. "You… had an egg? And you didn't tell me?" Deathbringer asked, then looked up at the three moons, glowing brightly overhead.

"There shouldn't have been another brightest night for the next thousand years." Glory mused glancing down at her talons. Deathbringer looked equally confused.

"And yet, there is. On the night when our dragonet was to hatch." He murmured, scratching his neck. _I wonder what this could bode for Phyrria…_

Some way away…

"Moon, are you sure this is a good idea?" Qibli asked his NightWing companion. "It could be some sort of trap." Moon just shook her head.

"It's alright, Qibli, I know what I'm doing. I can't sense any minds anywhere near here." Moon smiled gesturing a wing out towards the empty marshlands. Suddenly, a headache hit her like nothing she had ever felt before. The IceWing who had been with them, Winter, stepped forwards hesitantly.

"Moon?!" He shouted.

"Moon!" Echoed an equally familiar voice, belonging to that of a now white and green RainWing. But Moon couldn't stand. She could hardly breathe. The vision was bearing down on her like a thousand mountains falling. She suddenly saw two very strange eggs, one resting in a smoking volcano, the other wrapped in swirling mist. Words were marching through her mouth, and she could not understand any of them.

 _"In the misty forest old, under the rain a legend is told. A crystal egg in forest pool, awaits the Glorious one. In the hidden island of the night, a smoldering egg fills all with fright. Born with power untold, they shall fight as told of old. One shall be a princess true, the other a terror who spares very few. The misty one shall fight for what's right. The other shall drain her power for its own might. Both may end the other's life, but one dragon shall bring the end to this eternal fight."_ At last, the prophecy had been said, and she collapsed into Winter's wings, shivering and cold.

"Something terrible is coming." Moon trembled. "And dragon's will suffer because of it."

Five Years Later…

"Princess Morning Mist!" Mangrove called, his scales beginning to turn red and orange from what Mist could see of him. Hidden in an underwater cave, the RainWing princess smiled. Down here, no one could bother her. None of the other RainWings were mysteriously hatched with gills, neither were the NightWings, for that matter. Only Morning Mist. _Tee-hee!_ The young princess giggled in her mind. _You'll never find me down_ here _Mangrove! And even if you did, you'd never be able to swim all the way down here to get me!_ However, Mist knew when it was time to quit hiding, and now was one of those times. _Mangrove's scales are also green and white. And he looks as if he's just seen a ghost! This must be serious._ Morning Mist sighed, letting out a small stream of bubbles, and swam up to the top of the Rainforest pool, startling Mangrove.

"Three Moons, Princess!" Mangrove scolded. "You shouldn't wander off so much like that! Queen Glory would have had my scales if anything had happened to you!" Mist rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm the RainWing princess and everything, but seriously- Mother worries too much about me. I deserve to have some time to myself." Morning Mist then sat down and curved her tail around her front talons. "So, what's the matter?" She asked. Mangrove rubbed his talons together, his expression worried, green and white pummeling each other on his scales.

"Well…" Mangrove started. "We found a young SeaWing- he's about your age –unconscious and half-dead on our borders. The healers are taking care of him now, but he keeps on muttering 'Mist' and 'Dragon' in his sleep. We think that he wants to see YOU, Princess." Mangrove finished, staring at Mist expectantly. Mist had to regain her composure for a minute.

"A SeaWing?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Show me." Mangrove nodded, and both RainWings took to the skies, headed for the healer's hut.

Once they had arrived, Mist could already tell that something was wrong. A dragon on the inside of the hut ( _The SeaWing?_ ) was roaring, calling out to someone, or something. "The MistWing!" A male voice roared on the inside. "Where is the MistWing?! I need to see her!" _The_ Mist _Wing?_ Morning Mist wondered. _Does he mean_ me _?!_ Mist swooped into the healer's hut, where the RainWing healers were trying to stop a terrified and furious-looking SeaWing from getting out of his bed. The SeaWing stopped struggling immediately once he spotted Mist; the RainWing healers had just been about to shoot him with their tranquilizing darts.

"No, wait." Mist commanded. She then addressed the SeaWing. "Who are you, and what do you mean by 'MistWing'?" The SeaWing tilted his head at her, and Mist noticed something different from the SeaWing than what she had read in scrolls. This SeaWing had AMBER eyes. _Such gorgeous amber eyes…_ Mist was then startled when the SeaWing spoke up.

"Why, I mean YOU, of course. The one and only MistWing in existence. Daughter of a RainWing and a NightWing." The SeaWing then scratched his head. "To be perfectly honest with you though, I can't tell you WHY I know that. I just do." The green dragon shrugged casually. _I wonder what he means by that…_ Mist thought, spreading her wings and pointing one talon at the foreign dragon, scales rippling with light, misty colors.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, then asked again, "Who are you?" The SeaWing got up and shook himself, then staring at Mist with- what she thought –a heroic expression.

"That I can't remember, I'm sorry. But I CAN, however, remember my name." The SeaWing smiled, walked forward and bowed down to Morning Mist. "Greetings, Princess. My name is Furytalon."


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO EVERYBODY! First of all, thank you to all of you who have liked, favorited, and reviewed so far! Especially to frostbiteicewing, you're a huge help!

Mist Muse: Could you please get on with the story here? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT SEAWING IS DOING IN THE RAINFOREST!

Me: You mean the one with the 'gorgeous amber eyes'? *Wink Wink*

Mist Muse: Oh, come on… *Blush*

Furytalon Muse: Umm… Is something going on here that I'm not aware of?

Me: Shush, shush, Furytalon, you have amnesia, remember?

? Muse: DO THE DISCLAIMER SO THAT WE CAN GET TO THE STORY! :D

Me: Alright, alright…

I do not claim any rights for Wings of Fire. It is completely owned by Tui T. Sutherland

…

Mist sat in her mother's audience room, watching Queen Glory pace the room, her scales beginning to shade red and orange. "And you're ABSOLUTELY SURE he said he doesn't remember anything?" Glory asked Morning Mist, staring towards her daughter. Mist shrugged.

"That's what he said. And I don't believe that he's lying. He seemed to know quite a bit about ME though." Morning Mist answered, looking at her mother as a bolt of white tried to seep through her scales. "He called me a 'MistWing', Mother. Any idea what that is?" The RainWing princess tilted her head at her mother, who was now staring at her daughter with an expression of pure horror. Glory had stopped pacing, and her scales were now completely green. She stepped forward and cupped Mist's snout in her talons.

"Yes, I do." Glory whispered pulling Morning Mist in with a hug. "It's an old legend… but the scroll I read said that the two combatants would be reborn throughout the ages… If what this SeaWing says about you is true, then…" Glory pulled away from Morning Mist, and turned her head away. _I wonder what Mother is thinking._ Morning Mist thought. Suddenly, a whirlwind of pink and yellow burst into the audience room.

"Hi, Mist!" The young dragonet beamed, shaking her wings. "Deathbringer said that I'm finally gonna get to go to school today and aren't you so excited and I mean I've never been to school with dragons form other tribes other than the NightWings, but oh my gosh it sounds so totally AWESOME!" Mist looked at her best friend, a light pink seeping through her scales.

"Hi, Clementine." Mist smiled. Mist then looked back towards her mother; the Queen of the RainWings was trying to settle down her scales, and an annoyed expression was on her face. "Can I come back later, Mother?" Mist asked. "I want to say goodbye to Clementine." Glory looked from Clementine to Morning Mist, and back again.

"I suppose…" Glory started. "I suppose that it's alright for you to… ahem, go to Jade Mountain Academy." Glory coughed, looking a bit unsure. _Does she really mean it? She's really letting me go so far away?_

"Really, Mother? You're sure?" Mist asked, while Clementine was beginning to turn more pink than yellow. Queen Glory nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll send that SeaWing too, he'll protect you." Glory muttered, scratching her neck while Clementine bounced up and down ecstatically. "But remember, Mist." Glory whispered, catching Mist's talons before she flew off. "Remember that not EVERY dragon will rejoice to know that the MistWing has been reborn. And some might, but not for reasons that we would consider… hospitable. You must keep the fact that you are the MistWing hidden, or it could put you in great danger." The RainWing Queen took Morning Mist's head and kissed the top of it. Mist nodded.

"I will, Mother. I promise I'll be safe." Mist murmured solemnly. Queen Glory smiled softly, her emerald green eyes worried.

"Stay safe, my little flower." Glory whispered. Mist nodded, then winged after Clementine on their way to the Jade Mountain Academy.

Sorry guys, this chapter's a little shorter than I would have preferred. I PROMISE YOU A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME! GTG now, it's 1:21 AM here. XD


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO EVERYBODY! I am SO sorry that I haven't been able to write all that much, but my summer's been really busy. That and I had writer's block, so yeah. Go figure.

Clementine Muse: OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE QUEEN GLORY IS LETTING MIST COME TO SCHOOL WITH ME! XD

Me: Le sigh…

Glory Muse: I can't believe it either. And could someone explain why I'm trusting a stupid, idiot, unknown SeaWing with my daughter's protection?!

Me: Hush, hush, Glory. Furytalon has amnesia, and also he knows who Mist is. ALL IS WELL!

Mist Muse: That's right, Mother! He's good, kind, trustworthy…

Furytalon Muse: Wh-what's happening…? *Blush*

Me: *Evil Grin* Face it, Glory. SHE'S IN-

Glory Muse: O.e I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO SAY, DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!

Me: But…

Glory Muse: SHUT UUUUUUPPP! DISCLAIMER! NOW!

Me: Okay, okay… sheesh, who are you, Tsunami?

I don't own Wings of Fire! It is owned by the amazing Tui T. Sutherland!

…

Mist stared up as the morning stars began to lose their faint glow. Ever since she was born, the RainWing princess had felt a strange connection with the night sky. She had always assumed that was because she was half-NightWing, but know that she knew she was a MistWing… _I wonder if Mother knew anything about this…_ Morning Mist wondered as she continued to bathe in the now fading moonlight. Laying her head down onto her talons, Mist felt a peaceful sensation wash over her. Suddenly, just as the sun was beginning to rise, Morning Mist began to sing. The notes simply felt… right. Almost as if unseen talons were guiding her voice as she sang out the notes. There were no words, but Mist understood the meaning of the song almost as if there were.

"Mmmph… Miiist… quiet down…" The princess' sleepy friend mumbled. _Ha-ha! Oh, silly Clementine, always so energetic except when you're asleep._ However, Morning Mist kept on singing until she knew she had reached the last note. Suddenly, the air around the clearing was filled with swirling mist, glittering like stars in the morning light. The RainWing princess looked on in awe, as the mist swirled over to her, and was absorbed by her scales. Morning Mist blinked down at her scales. _What was_ THAT _about?_ She wondered. One by one, the traveling dragons each woke up, with Furytalon being the last.

"Is everyone awake?" Deathbringer asked, glancing around at the yawning dragonets. He nodded to himself. "Then let's go." Everyone nodded in unison, and the small wing of dragons lifted into the air, with Morning Mist trailing behind, lost in her own thoughts. Furytalon gave a start and swerved back to fly alongside her. Mist glanced at him and smiled softly. He returned her smile with a worried expression.

"Are you alright, princess of the MistWings?" He asked. Morning Mist sighed and gave him a hard stare. _We aren't supposed to let anyone know I'm the MistWing, you idiot!_ Furytalon looked a little shocked and then hit himself with his front talon. "Sorry," He apologized. "It's just… I don't even know your name yet." Furytalon spread his wings in a hopeless gesture, and Mist smiled.

"That's alright," She giggled. "I suppose it's my fault for not introducing myself. My name is Morning Mist, although most dragons call me Mist." She grinned while attempting to bow mid-flight. Furytalon laughed.

"Mist. I like it! The name suits you, considering…" Furytalon clamped his talons over his mouth and ducked his head. "Sorry…" He mumbled while Mist laughed.

Three days had passed since the four dragons had left for Jade Mountain Academy, and Mist was feeling more and more peaceful with each passing night she spent bathing in the moonlight. _I wonder if we'll get to the Academy soon._ She mused, thinking about how much she missed the night sounds of the rainforest. All of a sudden, Clementine barreled into her.

"Hey Mist! I don't know what it is, but I think you've been singing in your sleep ever since we left the rainforest. And also, I've notice you and that SeaWing are getting AWFULLY close~!" Clementine giggled, nudging Mist's shoulder. Mist blushed and looked down.

"Oh don't you even start up with that." She mumbled, blushing. "Furytalon is just a friend… that's all." At this, Clementine grinned a toothy grin.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" She thundered dramatically, trying desperately not to break down in giggles. Morning Mist laughed, and then immediately sighed.

"Both of you, quiet down!" Deathbringer demanded, although he was smiling. "We're here." Mist looked up and gasped in awe as she saw Jade Mountain academy for the first time. The tall, colossal mountain was so beautiful… And something about the sky made Mist's wings tremble, as if someone was telling her to just fly up into it. A lone dragon awaited them on the landing towards the entrance of the Academy. _A dragon with golden scales… that_ must _be Sunny._ And, indeed, as the quadruplet of dragons swirled down to land, Sunny greeted them with a humongous smile.

"Hey there, Deathbringer! Clementine, it's very nice to meet you." Sunny smiled extending a talon for Clementine to shake. Clementine bounced up and took Sunny's talons in hers.

"This place is just AMAZING! I can't believe that I'm gonna come to school here and what are the classes and these are two of my friends and OH MY GOSH I'M SO EXCITED!" Clementine squealed, bouncing up and down. Deathbringer sighed and just shook his head. He then gestured a wing towards Mist and Furytalon. Mist found herself edging closer to Furytalon and flinched. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She scolded herself. _What'll Mother say if she realizes I'm falling for a_ SeaWing _?!_

"This is my daughter, Morning Mist. And this is the SeaWing that Glory no doubt told you about, Furytalon." Deathbringer explained as Sunny looked on with a puzzled expression. Once Deathbringer had explained, she immediately smiled and walked over to Mist.

"It's so nice to meet you! I still can't believe Glory had an egg, but it's nice to meet you nonetheless." Sunny grinned, and Mist couldn't help but feel uplifted by the older dragon. "Lucky for you," Sunny continued. "We just expanded the school, so there should be enough room for the two of you to share a cave with some of our other new dragons!" Sunny giggled and winked at Mist. _Does Sunny know how I feel about Furytalon? But how?! Well, at least she isn't putting me in there with him alone…_

"That's very kind of you, thank you." Furytalon smiled, bowing to Sunny. When Sunny tilted her head, he realized her confusion, and quickly stood up. "S-sorry" He mumbled. "I just thought… seeing as how you're the daughter of Thorn…" Furytalon quickly let out a cough as Mist stepped on his foot. _Stop while you're ahead…_ She thought desperately. To her surprise, Furytalon glanced at her and gave the smallest of nods.

"Alright then!" Sunny laughed. "Let's show you to your caves, shall we?"

…

"Are you trying to start something here, fish-breath?" Their IceWing clawmate snarled, flexing her rigid claws. Furytalon snarled and blocked the hostile IceWing's view of Mist as he snarled right back.

"I'm not if you aren't" He snarled back, curling his webbed talons and stepping forward with a hiss. "This is our cave too, you know." The IceWing looked startled, then glanced at Mist, who was cowering behind Furytalon. _Something seems wrong about this dragon…_ Mist realized. The same something that had been with her since she had left the rainforest was screaming at her that this dragon was dangerous, but then, the IceWing relaxed.

"Oh, I see now. You two are my clawmates as well. Hey, Ember, come take a look at our new clawmates!" The IceWing shouted over her shoulder. A timid looking SkyWing poked her head out of the cave, made an "eep!" noise, and then disappeared again.

"Don't let them hurt me, Crystal!" The tiny SkyWing whimpered. Mist tilted her head. _That SkyWing must be afraid of Furytalon._ She thought. As if on cue, Furytalon glanced at her and relaxed.

"It's alright. We aren't going to hurt you. Don't run away." He explained soothingly. Ember poked her head out again, then stepped out into the light.

"B-but… aren't you a SeaWing? Aren't you mad at us because we destroyed the SeaWing Summer Palace?" Ember asked, her talons twitching in nervous circles. Furytalon shook his head.

"No, should I be?" He scratched his head, confused. "I must confess, I don't really remember anything before waking up in the rainforest." Ember and Crystal both looked startled by this.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, hold on. You're telling us that you have amnesia?" Crystal asked, clearly shocked. She scratched her neck. "Well, that would explain some things. Like how you seem totally attached to that RainWing-NightWing hybrid behind you." Mist drew in a quick breath. _Am I that obvious?_ She wondered, as she and Furytalon both blushed. Ember giggled.

"Well, at least now I know I can trust you!" She smiled. "It's been kind of a long time since I had a FRIENDLY conversation with a SeaWing. Mostly they just snarl and snap and try to kill me." All of the dragonets laughed, and Mist felt like, for the first time, that she would no longer have to hide from other dragons. Little did she know, that the terror of dragon's nightmares was just beginning…

…

Dun, dun, DUUUUUN! Well, I promised, and I sure hope I delivered! This chapter should be a lot longer than chappy two, so I hope you enjoy! Like, favorite, comment, and maybe leave a review for me on what I should do next! Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! Wow, I am really pumped up for this next chapter! And also, to catcrusader59, it is explained within the story that Mist is ADOPTED. And also, the whole point of me not explaining what the MistWings are is so that Mist can figure it out for herself. HAS NO ONE EVER TAUGHT YOU HOW TO MAKE INFERENCES?! I appreciate constructive criticism, but you and your reviews have been downright rude from the start.

Mist Muse: Aw, come on, give the guy/gal a break!

Me: Hey! Did you see those reviews? "Easy to see through, unrealistic, INCONSISTENT"?!

Clementine Muse: That is pretty mean…

Crystal Muse: Point me in their direction and I'll destroy them with my freezing death breath! :(

Me: In short, your reviews were extremely rude, and I really don't appreciate it.

Ember Muse: Umm… Kitty? Um, you forgot the *whispers*

Me: What was that, Ember?

Ember Muse: Um, you forgot the *mutters*

Me: -.- Would you mind repeating that?

Furytalon Muse: I think she's trying to say you forgot the disclaimer.

Me: Oh!

Unfortunately I do not own Wings of Fire. It is completely owned by the ever-amazing Tui T. Sutherland.

"Stalagmite!" Ember called, perking up as she spotted a dark brown- almost black –Mudwing with golden underscales. The Mudwing stopped and grunted a quick hello, not even bothering to introduce himself to Mist or Furytalon. That is, until he spotted Mist. The Mudwing gave her a toothy grin, revealing crooked, gleaming white teeth.

"Why, hello there." The Mudwing, known as Stalagmite, chuckled. "Sorry for the hostility, but I'm not very big fans of SeaWings." Shooting a glare at Furytalon, Stalagmite continued. "My name is Stalagmite, by the way. What's yours?"

"My name is Morning Mist, and this is Furytalon." Mist replied, smiling sweetly at the strange MudWing. _Normally, Mudwings are supposed to be friendly! At least that's what I've heard. Don't they depend on family loyalties?_ However, Stalagmite's cold voice snapped her back to attention.

"Morning Mist, huh? A fitting name, for the princess of both the RainWings and the Nightwings." Stalagmite smiled, completely ignoring Furytalon. Mist was simply shocked.

"How did you know that?" Furytalon growled. Stalagmite looked at him with a baffled expression.

"Why, it's common knowledge, the royal families of each tribe. Didn't you know that? Anyway, we in the Diamond Winglet should be heading towards our first class together." Stalagmite spoke, continuing along the passage. As he turned his head back to look at Mist, she felt a chill along her side- which she later found was just Crystal –and stared back at the strange MudWing. "I look forward to getting to know you, princess." Stalagmite laughed, and walked on.

"Webs really is a great history teacher." Furytalon commented as he and Morning Mist headed towards the prey center. Mist nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, and Tsunami was truly amazing!" She giggled, elbowing Furytalon in the side.

The famous Seawing princess from the prophecy had been confused when she didn't recognize him, and even more confused that Furytalon had no idea who she was.

"How can you not know who I am?" She had demanded, flaring her phosphorescent wings. "Even if you don't know about the prophecy, you should at least know who the princess of your tribe is!" It took a while to get the agitated Seawing to calm down, and when she did, she still seemed a bit skeptical.

"Is it really so hard to believe that I don't remember anything, save for my name?" Furytalon wondered. The Nightwing in their group, known as Shadowstalker, looked at his Seawing friend curiously.

"I have heard of afflictions like that, but it isn't really all that common amongst dragons." He explained as they entered the library, where Stalagmite, Ember, and Crystal were talking to the black dragon at the desk. _That must be Starflight_. Mist thought, noting the bandages that covered the blind dragon's eyes. Starflight lifted his head and turned in the direction of the three dragonets.

"Hello?" He started hesitantly.

"It's Shadowstalker, Morning Mist, and Furytalon." Shadowstalker piped up, turning his head towards Furytalon. "Why don't we get our library stamps?" He suggested. "We might as well, since we're here." At this, Furytalon perked up a bit.

"Alright. Those were those cards you told me about earlier, right?" Furytalon inquired.

"Right." Shadowstalker smiled, playing with the pouch around his neck. Suddenly, and idea popped into Mist's head.

"Hey, Shadow, did you ever see the old Nightwing home? You know, on the volcano?" She asked, tilting her head. Shadow seemed to hesitate before quickly shaking his head.

"No, I haven't seen it. I haven't seen it at all. Nobody has seen it since the eruption." Shadow responded, walking up to Starflight and asking for their library stamps. As Mist placed hers into her neck pouch, she felt a familiar sensation, right before a pair of bright pink and yellow wings wrapped themselves around Mist.

"Clementine!" Mist laughed as she was pushed to the ground. "Get off of me!" As she helped herself to her feet, Mist couldn't help but notice that her friend seemed a little subdued. "What's wrong, Clementine?" She asked her friend.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing." Clementine protested before stifling a yawn. "I just can't wait for sun time is all." _Aha._ Mist nodded. _Clementine never is herself when she's tired_.

"Well then, let's get going to the meal cave already." Stalagmite grunted. "See you later, Starflight." The burly Mudwing waved over his shoulder as he, Ember, and Crystal all headed for the mess hall. As Mist trailed after them, she couldn't help but feel as though something was wrong. _There's something Clementine isn't telling me_. She thought. _Oh well, whatever it is, I'm sure she'll tell me when the time is right_.


	5. Chapter 5

HELLO EVERYBODY! Wow, it has been a LONG time since I have gotten the chance to actually sit down and write a chapter, but I'M FINALLY BACK! YAY! *CONFETTI CANNONS!*

Mist Muse: *Blows the confetti off of her face*

Crystal: *Giving me the death stare* Was that really necessary?

Me: Yes. Yes it was.

Crystal: Just look what you did to Ember!

Ember: *Twitching on the ground*

Me: Ummmm….. 0 -I 0

Stalagmite: *Pokes Ember* Are you alive?

Ember: *Terrified noises* No, no I am not alive. * has stopped responding*

Furytalon: Let's just do the disclaimer and get to the story already… *Brushes confetti off of his shoulder*

Me: Uh…. Heh-heh…. Okay… Man, you guys are NO fun.

I do not own Wings of Fire. Wings of Fire is completely owned by Tui T. Sutherland.

It was a beautiful, gorgeous sunny day, and the Meal Cave was packed with dragons of every shape and color. Mist stared at all of them in ecstatic awe. _I've never seen so many other dragons at once! I wonder where Clementine ran off too…_ As Mist looked around for her friend, a big, burly NightWing shoved past her.

"Out of my way, pipsqueak." He growled, marching off towards a secluded corner of the cave. Or, well, secluded if not for the fact that a young dragonet was eating there. The NightWing began to snarl at the tiny dragonet, and held out his claws, as if demanding something. The younger dragon shook his head and clutched his meal.

"Hey, that NightWing is bullying that dragonet over there!" Mist exclaimed, rushing over before even bothering to think. "Hey! Leave him alone!" She demanded, and the NightWing swiveled his head around to glare at her.

"Excuse me? You think that you have the right to boss ME around? Pfft, pathetic. NO ONE tells me what to do." The NightWing scoffed, and Mist flared her wings in response, her scales turning a vibrant orange, with deep red mixed in.

"Not even the princess of your tribe?" She challenged, baring her fangs. "I could tell my mother and father about you, you know. I'm sure they would not be pleased to hear that you were bullying a young dragonet." At this, the mysterious dragon laughed.

"The princess of my tribe? HA! As if! I REALLY highly doubt that you're princess of ANY tribe. Now BEAT IT, runt." The NightWing snarled, curling his claws and taking a step towards Mist. Before Mist even knew what was happening, Furytalon was there, barreling into the strange NightWing. "OW! Hey, quit it, SeaWing!" He protested.

"WHAT is going on here?!" Tsunami's voice roared from the entrance to the cave, and Mist turned around and realized that every dragon in the cave had been watching her confrontation with the NightWing. Tsunami stormed over to Furytalon and the NightWing, separated them, and glared at them. "No fighting at the school." The NightWing pointed a talon at Furytalon with an injured expression.

"He attacked me for no good reason, Miss Tsunami! I didn't even DO nothing!" He whined. Mist growled at him.

"You didn't do anything? You were bullying this dragonet!" She exclaimed. "And then you were threatening me! OF COURSE he attacked!" Every dragonet in the hall nodded at Mist's words, muttering in agreement. Tsunami glared at the NightWing, then ushered him out with her wings.

"Come on, what's-your-face. You need to have a nice, long, chat with me." She said curtly, and the NightWing glared over his back at Mist.

"My name is Inferno." He growled, then added under his breath, "And you'll pay for this. I ALWAYS get what I want. And now, I want revenge. And mark my words, I will GET it."


End file.
